Characters
Characters are the protagonists of Buddy Rush. Each character has a different set of skills and passives that can be upgraded. In some cases, items are also assigned to a specific character so that other characters cannot use it. There are many different characters available. All characters are available at the beginning aside from Betty Junior, who requires a separate character with a level higher than 60. Each player is provided with 2 character slots in the beginning. Extra character slots are available at the item shop for a price of 20 chips. 'Worrier' There are lots of things Worrier's worrying about. Mom, Dad, his dog, weather, girlfriend, and so on. Worrier is melee. Skills *'ChopChop' (Z) - Let’s see how many swings you can make in 3 seconds. (Worrier hammers the enemy in front of him as fast as he can.) *'Mockery' (X) - You can help Oblins get mad at you. I don’t know whether they understand your language or not, but I’m quite sure that you can piss them off. (Worrier taunts all enemies around him, increasing his defense and evasion.) *'Shockwave' © - Don’t ask me how it can be possible. Anyways, no doubt it hurts like hell when hit by this skill.' ' '(Worrier hits the ground, sending a linear shockwave in the direction he is facing.) *'Hammer of Passion (V)' - Throws a Hammer of Passion, attacking and stunning the target and all enemies near the target. Passives *'Unbreakable' - Try to make a cool pose when you stare at enemies. It somehow helps you feel like you can’t be hurt by anyone. (Attack and Defense improve) *'Getting 'Strong - Improves HP, decreases chance of getting stunned.' ' *'''The Fear is Gone' '- Increases skill power, decreases skill cooltime. *'Blunt Aura''' - Increases member's chance of stunning. (Aura) 'Boorseye' Boorseye tends to speak dirty words to enemies as he is sure enemies are never gonna reach him. Boorseye is long ranged. Skills *'Greedy Shot' (Z) - Sometimes you wanna load as many arrows as you can. *'No-yield Shot' (X) - Give'm no chance to evade. *'Sneak' © - Momentarily makes enemies ignore you (Unseen by enemies. Attack power and critical goes up). *'Rain of Arrows (V)' - Sends down a rain of arrows on all nearby enemies. Passives *'Bull's Eyes' - Not all the time, but sometimes you might shoot somebody where it hurts the most. *'Instinct for Survival' - Extends Sneak's duration, increase evasion. *'One Shot One Kill' - Kill monsters in one shot (some strong monsters do not die with one shot, but take severe damage). *'Eye of Boorseye' - Increase members' attack power (Aura). 'Wizz' Wizz wanted to feed his dog without touching the food and do his homework without grabbing a pencil. He hated wasting physical energy and time, and that's why he started to do everything 'remote'. Wizz is long ranged. Skills *'Fire '(Z) - Believe it or not,some people say it's not magic. *'Freeze' (X) - Wizz first did this to cool down in the summer. *'Z-Flash' © - Quite useful when recharging your phone battery.Just kidding. *'Illusion (V)' - Summons two Illusions for 7 seconds. Illusions attack the player's target. (Illusions mirror Wizz's skills as well.) Passives *'Wizzdom' - Wizz hates waiting.(Skill cooltime gets shorter.) *'Fire Burning' - Sometimes Wizz leaves his enemies to burn down.(Continues damaging the opponent.) *'Exercise for Survival' - Increase attack speed and evasion. *'For the Friends' - Increase members' MP regen (Aura). 'Aikilu' Aiki Lu is from China. When she was just born, her mom & dad were talking about her name. Suddenly, she broke her father's finger by biting it. Her father screamed and yelled at the baby, "I'll Kill You!!!". That's how her name became Aiki Lu. Aikilu is melee. Skills *'Shoooting Dumpling' (Z) - You wonder how it is possible to be hurt by a dumpling, and I do too. Anyway, I'm quite sure that Oblins hate this Dumpling. *'Roar (X)' - Shout as loud as u can to piss off your teammates. That's the way you make them stronger. *'Blade Typhoon ©' - You can't imagine how hard it is to bear the dizziness. Aiki Lu has been trained so hard not to look dizzy. *'Spicy Dumplings (V) '- Spreads out many Gigantic Spicy Dumplings in a circle around her. All enemies near the dumplings are damaged. Passives *'Quick Soft Light Step' - She trained herself with superfast serving skills at her dad's restaurant. (Evasion improves) *'How dare you' - Whenever you evade a monster's attack, your attack power increases for a while. *'I Win ! '- When Aiki Lu kills a monster, somethimes her attack power increases for a while. *'Dance For Attack' - Increases attack power, decreases max HP. 'Botherella' Botherella's always ill-tempered cuz all the books and tales mention only about her sister, Cinderella. Now it's her turn to get attention. Her hobby is to bother others with her bothering magic. Botherella is long ranged. Skills *'Summon (Z)' (Wolfgang, as shown in picture) - There's one fact that proves Wolfgang is out of his mind. He loves Botherella. *'Curse (X)' - It's kinda weird that everyone blessed by Botherella gets in trouble (Attack & defense of targets get weaker). *'Thorn Bush ©' - This spell reflects her personality. Anyway if she ever sees this text, I'd be dead. *'Ghost Storm (V)' - Corrupt spirits start to swarm around Botherella, creating a storm for 7 seconds. Deals great damage to any enemies touched. Passives *'Charity' - She thinks she's full of sympathy. Well, everyone has the right to think so. *'Elastic Skull' - Botherella's attack can hit two or more monsters at once. *'Pain Sharing' - Wolfgang and Botherella share their HP. *'An Eye for An Eye' - Returns members' damages to the monsters (Aura). 'Vivich' Vivich's boyfriend is a Cricket player. She used to sabotage his opponents to so that he would win every game. Anyway, don't tell this to anyone cuz her boyfriend still doesn't know she has been doing so. Vivich is long ranged. Skills *'Lotus Slap (Z)' - It's so fast that you can't even notice the attack. If only she was aggresive, she'd be the scariest one in the game (damage to enemies around the target). *'Heal (X)' - Recover member's HP by mysterious power. Some people call it the power of love (The higher Vivich's attack, the healing effect is increases). *'Sanctuary ©' - Protect your friends with the magic marble. Less damage within the skill range. *'Lotus Blossom (V)' - Summons 7 Lotus Blossoms. Each Lotus Blossom is used up with normal attacks, causing additional damage. Passives *'Meditation' - Do not disturb her meditation, if you do so, you will be in big trouble'.' *'Cricket Training' - Vivich's attack power and defense increases. *'Aum' - When Vivich hits critical, members' skill power increases. *'Thoughtful Mind' - Increases members's defense and HP regen (Aura). 'Nagne' Nagne regards 'swordmanship' as the most valuable thing in his life. He considers himself as the youngest real swordsman in the world. Even when he fights his dog, sister, or mom's orange tree, he behaves like a real swordsman. Nagne is melee. strong attack, weak defense. Skills *'Leaf Slash (Z)' - Once he pulls out his sword, enemies would be swept away like fallen leaves. It looks horrible and beautiful at the same time. *'Quick Step Slash (X)' - Enemies would see their friends one by one falling down. Then they would realize it's gonna happen soon to themselves. *'Kiss of Death ©' - Once his blade flashes, the enemy is already down on the floor. Just like the one kissed by death. *'Death No. 5 (V)' - Summons five Nagne shadows, dealing five powerful attacks. Passives *'Sword Mastery' - What his master taught him should be practiced everyday. Otherwise he might cut his own finger. *'Pray for the Enemy' - When Nagne kills monsters, he gets some MP and HP. *'Striking a Vital Spot' - Nagne's skill has stun rate. *'Forgetful Nagne' - When Nagne hits critical, sometimes skill cooltime is formatted. 'Vampino' Vampino has lived 735 years and 8 months. Isn't it so weird that the vampire can stay alive under the sun? Well, Vampino's bit different from the ordinary vampires. Like his father did, he has the special ability to put sun block on. I mean, very effectively. Vampino is long ranged. Skills *'Taste of Heaven (Z)' - Damages enemies by sucking blood, heals himself. *'Fatal Temptation (X)' - The targets become a companion. *'Lovely Bats ©' - Summon bats to attack nearby enemies. *'Cold Cross (V)' - Vampino shoots several icy crosses that freezes and damages all enemies hit. Passives *'Blood of Vampire' - Circulation! It's the key to Vampino's health! *'Blood Theft' - When Vampino hits enemy, sometimes he gets some HP. *'Blood Donation '- When Vampino uses "Taste of Heaven", sometimes members get some HP. *'Elegant Dance' - Increases members' evasion (Aura). 'Flow' Flow's pants are never ripped off even when he changes into a werewolf. Well, there's a secret reason, but I promised him not to tell this to anyone. Flow is melee. Skills *'Metamorphosis (Z)' - Transforms into a wolf (Decrease attack speed and movement speed to enemy when transform). *'Earthquaker (X) '- Punches the ground and damages monsters twice. *'Grand Crusher ©' - Charges forward and stuns monsters (Usable in Werewolf form only). *'Fist of One Thousand (V) - ' Concentrates all his attacks on one enemy for a short period of time. Passives *'Heart Of Wolves' - Increases HP during Metamorphosis (Werewolf form only). *'Berserker' - Increase attack, attack speed during Werewolf form, decrease defense. *'Fool Moon' - Increase Evasion during Metamorphosis. *'Fight with Me!' - Increases members' attack speed (Aura). 'Skully' A female pirate who is a sharp shooter with an even sharper tongue! She's absolutely perfect! Oh, Except the fact that she gets seasick often. Skully is long ranged. Skills *'Spiral Shots' (Z) - It's impossible to make a precise shot while spinning around. Who cares, someone will eventually get shot, right? (A 360 degrees rotating multi-gunshot). *'Don't Move! '(X) '- Shooting a person when they are tied up.. I guess that's just the pirate way! (Enemies that come into shooting range are immobilized). *'Hand Bomb © - Where did that cannon come from? (A cannon fire that gives great damage to the target's surroundings). *'Skully Shots (V)' - Fires powerful Skully Shots in a wide arc, dealing damage to all enemies in the area. Passives *'Bleeding' - Of course it hurts. They just got shot (An attack that continously hurts the enemy as they keep bleeding). *'Be Stock on Her '- Increase chances of stunning with regular attacks and with 'Don't Move' skill. *'Sharp Shooter '- Increase attack speed, decrease chances of getting attacked. *'Keen Attack' - Increases members' critical (Aura). 'Toxy' Honestly, it wasn't her intention to create some poison..She just like to cook some food for those close to her, and somehow the food end up having a poisonous taste.. Skills #'I'm So Sorry (Z)' - It wasn;t intentional to create some poison... (During a fixed amount of time, normal attacks will turn into poisonous attacks). #'Poison Explosion (X)' - It's a well known fact that hitting the same place twice means double the pain (A large amount of damage is given to a single enemy. If used on an enemy that has already been poisoned, an even greater damage would occur). #'Infectious Posion ©' - What? You don't like the food? You're all so mean! (All enemies in an area will receive a chain of damages). #'Chic Blades (V) - '''Three Blades Swirl around Toxy for 7 seconds and deals massive amounts of Damage to those hit. '''Passives' *'Dangerous Girl' - Do you want to taste some of the food I prepared? *'Absorbing The Nutrition' - Recovers HP temporarily while using a regular attack. *'Swift Attack' - Increase attack speed and evasion. Decreases attack. *'Addicting Snacks '- Increases party members' skill power. 'Healury' She used to be a librarian. She grabbed a book to use it as a pillow on her way out, but alas! It was a magical book, she has never read the book and still has no idea how she got her special skills. Skills *'Holy Hit (Z)' - Don't make her angry! Someone will get hurt. Of course, she doesn't know it's her magical powers. (Stuns and damages a single target.) *'Can You Heal Me? (X)' - Her buddies don't know why they feel so strong when she's around. That's probably because they can't see their own HP meters. (Heals the whole party) *'I Hate Getting Hurt ©' - She may not know why or how, but she can protect her friends when she sets her mind on it. (Shields all members. Disappears after a certain amount of damage.) *'Arch Angelus (V)' - Healury transforms into Archangel form. In Archangel form, the Holy Hit skill causes extra damage over a wide area, and its cooldown is reduced to 1 second. Passives *'Effect of Magic Book' - Absorbs MP during regular attack.' ' *'Feeling Like Divine' - Increases skill power. Improves skills overall. *'Not Just a Heal' - Increases all members' attack when 'Can You Heal Me?' or 'I Hate Getting Hurt' is in use. *'Endurance' - Increases members' max HP and HP regen. (Aura) 'Arpu' No one really knows who Arpu is, In fact...no one wants to know! Skills *'Soul Picking (Z)' - Ever wonder where all these amulets come from? Maybe Arpu is not fat, but packed with amulets all over his body! *'Soul Wave (X)' - This is the skill that everyone has tried at least once as a kid, while watching cartoons! *'Soul Catastrophe ©' -Outrageous attack! Arpu is scared to use this as well. Passives *'Save Me, My Souls' - Increases defense per soul. *'Causing Curse '- Gives regular attacks a curse effect temporarily *'Soul Makes Me High' - Increase attack and skill power. *'Concentration' - Increases members' max MP. (Aura) 'Choppin' Choppin like listening to Chopin and Shopping.No I'm not kidding. Skills *'Rush&Crash (Z) -' Run&Crash! Easy-Peasy.(Increase Defense for 5 seconds) *'Rampaging Attack (X)' - Stay around Choppin to cooldown Increase (Attack 20% for 7 seconds) *'Infinite Chopping ©' - No one can avoid this! Passives *'Chopping Defense - '''Increase regular defense and defense during Rush&Crash. *'Harder Stronger - Increase skill power and attack. *'Weight Training - '''Increase HP and Chance of getting attacked. *'Inner Peace - 'Increase members' attack and defense.(aura) 'Oblinia Oblinia was raised by Oblins. She learned engineering from them. She has an 'Oblin mentality', strong and steady. Their names are similar too, no? Oblinia is melee. Skills *'Soul Tower (Z)' - Oblinia's best of best! (Oblinia sets down an immoblie turret in front of her. The turret shoots at enemies around her.) *'Chemical Reacion (X)' - Unknown chemicals make Oblinia stronger, with some side effects. (Attack and Defense increase.) *'Carpet Bomb ©' - Super strong Oblin technology, but aim well! (Oblinia calls up 2 rows of 4 bombs that fall from the sky and explode, dealing damage in the area.) *'Lumbering Robots (V)' - Oblinia summons an expensive Robot. All enemies hit by the robot receive great damage. Passives *'Engineering Major' - Shorter skill colldown brought to you by endless research! *'Iron Will' - Increases Oblinia's HP and Defense. *'Skilled Hands' - Improves all of Oblinia's skills. *'Group Addiction' - Increases members' attack and attack speed. (Aura) 'Jacky' Jacky learned martial arts since he was a little boy. Now he is strong and stury, except in front of girls. A gentleman he is. Jacky is melee. Skills *'Dragon Fang (Z)' - Strikes with a strong energy. (Jacky executes a punch combo.) *'Dragon Kick (X)' - Blows two sidekicks and stuns the enemies temporarily. (Jacky dashes forward, damaging all in his path.) *'Dragon Charm ©' - Shoots an Energy of Dragon's Pendant and makes all attacks critical for 5 seconds. *'Inner Mentor (V)' - Draws out the Teacher's strength, unleashing three powerful wave attacks on all nearby enemies. You must press the skill button for each wave attack. Passives *'Grandfa' - Decreases all of Jacky's Active skill cooldowns. *'Iron Body' - Increases Jacky's HP and Evasion. *'Abyo!' - Increases Critical Chance. *'Dragon's Aura' - Decreases skill cooldown for all party members. 'Betty Junior' Nothing's known about Betty Jr. Why he's helping us? Hmm well... One thing for sure is that Betty has a huge crush on Wolfgang! Skills *'Superhard Stonehead (Z)' - Betty has the strongest stonehead ever! *'Nobody Can Stop Me! (X)' - Back off! *'Burping Fire ©' - I fell like burping a fire..!! Passives *'Bone of Dinosaur' - Wanna know the secret? Just eat lots of Calcium! It'll makes your bones strong!(Workout for higher max HP and faster HP regen) *'I have a Brain, too' - Increase max MP and MP regen. *'Teeth Trimming' - Increase attack power and stun rate. *'Shiny Scale '- Increase members' HP regen (Aura). Category:Worrier Category:Boorseye Category:Wizz Category:Aiki Lu Category:Botherella Category:Vivich Category:Nagne Category:Vampino Category:Flow Category:Skully Category:Toxy Category:Healury Category:Arpu Category:Choppin Category:Oblinia Category:Jacky Category:Betty Junior